Young Love
by Mindless-Princess
Summary: Mari, Cash, La'La, and Mi-Mi all have the same love for Mindless Behavior when they go to their concert for the first time they end up coming face 2 face with the love of ther life's. They find themselves being "close" to MB, And maybe even...Well if you're interested READ ON! :)


~*Young Love*~

Name: Cassius "Cash" Wade

Age: 15

Crush: Princeton (Prince)

Name: La'keisha "La'La" Johnson

Age: 15

Crush: Ray Ray (Ray)

Name: Maya "Mi-Mi" Ross

Age: 15

Crush: Prodigy (Prod)

Name: Tamar "Mari" Grandberry

Age: 15

Crush: Roc Royal (Roc)

* We startin' out with three dont worry bout a thing

We goin bring it down to two now it's just me, and you*

(Cash's POV)

Me, Mari, La'La, and Mi-Mi were in my livingroom listening to Mindless Behavior's; Number 1# Girl single dancing our minds out. My momma was at work so we just went crazy.I live in ATL me, and my home girls come from wealthy families, and we live in the suburbs you know. After dancing through 4 songs we all sat on my floor; painting each others nails discussing what we would do if we ever met Mindless Behavior.

Mari: So what would ya'll do if ya'll met Mindless Behavior?

Cash: I would hug Princeton soooo hard!

Mi-Mi: I would purposely fall into Prodigy wearing cleavage, when i fall into him i would be like "Oops sorry clumsy me im sorry baby" said Mi-Mi flipping her hair.

Mari: You so nasty Mi-Mi! I Would Just ask Roc for his autograph, and leave.

La'La: Mari; you so boring it ain't even funny.

Mari Threw a pillow at La'La.

Cash: Why you over here talking La'La? what would you do if you saw Ray-Ray?

La'La: Gurrrl the stuff i wanna do to RayRay Is Rated M.

Mari,Mi-Mi,Cash: Ewwwwww.

La'La: Ya'll better shut up! ya'll know ya'll want Mb to be all in ya'll's cookies.

Mi-Mi: Well I would want to make out with Prodigy.

Mari: And I would go to sleep with Roc anyday.

Mari, La'La, and Mi-Mi all looked at me cause I didn't answer the question.

La'La: Well...aren't you goin say something?

Cash: I would- well

La'La: YOU WANNA DO THA' NASTY WITH PRINCE DON'T YOU!?. Said La'La laughing.

Cash: Well NO I would just snuggle with Princeton.

La'La: Gurl you ain't gotta lie! just say it! i said i would do tha nasty with Ray!

Cash: Yea La'La that's you,not me.

Mari: OKAY CHANGING SUBJECT!

Mi-Mi: Yea what Mari said.

Mari: Cash I think your nails are dry.

Cash: Okay.

When our nails dried we went into the kitchen making us our signature snack; saltines crackers, peanut butter, and milk. It was a Thursday, and a all new BET was coming on featuring Mindless Behavior...And the Omg Girlz if there was 1 thing we ALL hated the most is the OMG Girlz. We took our snacks, and milk ; Then changed the channel to BET and we caught it right at the theme song.

(La'La's POV)

Cash had just turned it to BET I couldn't wait to see RayRay's fine self dancing on the Tv I know I said I wanted to do tha nasty with him, but more than anything...I wanted to braid his hair.

Rocsi&&Terence: Aye welcome to BET wassup?!

(Crowd): YAYYYY!

Rocsi: Okay first we goin kick it off with an interview with Meek Mill!

(Crowd): Yeaaaaa!

Cash: Ughhh! ain't nobody worried about Meek Mill! we wanna see our man's!

La'La: I know that's right.

Mi-Mi: I hope Rocsi, ain't plannin' on wearing that short-ass dress in front of our husbands!

(All of us): Right!

Mari: Haha we straight up sound like haters! Bwahhaha!

La'La: I ain't worried though; my man Ray Ray don't want that; knowing he can get THIS!

Cash: La'La you crazy! Haha!

Rocsi: And after this break we will be having Mindless Behavior&& The OMG Girlz on stage with us tonite!

Terence: So mindless girls stay tuned!

Mari: You know we will Terence. Imma keep my eye on that hoe Beauty eye-ballin' Roc all the damn time!

La'La: Mmm-Hmm, And that bitch Star needa GetHerLife. Org! cause i ain't gonna have that touchy, touchy shit on RayRay.

Mi-Mi, Cash: Haha! ya'll crazy!

La'La: Yea we may be crazy,but Cash you know that Madison Pettis girl who was on Corey in the house?

Cash: Yea what about her?

Mari: Rumors are going round' bout Prince&&her dating...

Cash: That ain't Princeton's type I would know!

La'La: We juss sayin' keep two eyes on that bitch!.

Mi-Mi: La'La why you call everyone a bitch? not everyone is one!

La'La: Who ever looks,talks,touch, or even think about Rayray or the other ones more than a friend...THEY A BITCH AUTOMATICALLY!.

Mari: Ha! Shhh! Shhh! they back on!

Rocsi: Aye Welcome back with BET and we got MB in the HOUSEEEE!

(Crowd): YEAAAAA!

Cash,La'La,Mari, And Mi-Mi: *Screaming&&Jumping*

Terence: And the OMG Girlz!

(Crowd):YAY!

Cash,Mi-Mi,La'La,Mari: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

La'La: Ewwww Terence you needa wash yo' mouth, but first get them hootchie momma's off that stage!

Mi-Mi: LA'LA! That's-Bwahahahaha!

Rocsi: So how does it feel to have all these fans?

RayRay: It feels great; so many BEAUTIFUL girls.

La'La: And by beautiful girls; He means me!

Cash: Shhhh! La'La!

Terence: So Prince rumors are goin round' bout you and this Madison girl; is it true?!

Princeton: Madison..Pettis?

Me,Cash and everyone leaned closer to the flat screen in suspense...

Princeton: No!; she is Jaden Smith's girl...Im still single looking for my 1# girl.

I started smiling at Cash, cause i know she was in relief.

Rocsi: So Roc i have heard some juicy things bout' you and Bahja?...

Roc: Naw, it ain't like that with Bahja we on two different levels.

Mari:Ya'll heard that? they on two different levels! My relationship with Roc is safe!

Bahja: Yea, Roc ain't to good-looking tho...

(Crowd): Ooooooooh!

Bahja: I'm just playing Roc! she said smiling.

Roc: Yea Ha...

Mari: THAT BITCH NEEDA BE PUT ON HUSH MODE!

Mi-Mi: OKAY SHUSH!

Rocsi: Anything up with you Prod?.

Prod: Well, i have danced alot lately imma little home sick,but dancing makes it better.

(Crowd): Awwwwwwwww!.

Mi-Mi: Awwww! my Prod! don't worry when we meet he'll think he is home.

Cash: Whaaaaa?

La'La: Ya'll needa shut up!

Terence: So RayRay rumors about you, and Star is ALL over twitter, and instagram. What would you like to say bout that?

RayRay: Well all i gotta say is dont believe everything you hear. Me and Star are WAYYYYY to different to be together so...

La'La: I know that's right; TELL EM' BABY! Terence needa stop instagating!

Mi-Mi: Shhhh!

Star: Yea RayRay has alot of crazy fans, i think team mindless would hurt me if we dated. She said giggling

La'La: We sure the hell would!

Mi-Mi,Cash,Mari: LA'LA!

La'La: WHAT?!

Rocsi: So i thought it would be a good idea to have a dance contest between Mindless Behavior&&The OMG Girlz.

Mari: Psh...MB got this in the bag.

Bahja: They going DOWWNNN!

(Crowd): Ohhhhhh!

Princeton: Ya, ya we'll see bout that!

Cash: I KNOW THAT'S RIGHT BABY!

Terence: Yea, we'll find out right after the break.

The theme song started playing again going to commercial. We all took our cups, and plates in the kitchen. Mari started smiling outta no where it kinda scared everyone.

La'La: Dangggg Mari!; Why you got that X-file smile on yo' face?

Cash started laughing

Mari: Cause i just had i thought...what if we got tickets to their concert coming to the ATL?

Mi-Mi: Gurrllll! i think i would pee on myself.

La'La: Bwahahaha!

Cash: I would be so happy!

La'La: Me too but too bad we all broke as a joke.

Mi-Mi; Cash ain't broke look at all this! PLUS she lives 2 blocks from Bahja, and all them.

Mari: You mean we been spending the night at this house EVERY weekend, and we NEVER new Bahja lived near here?!

Cash: Sorry i didn't tell ya'll, but i knew all of us hated her so..Why would i tell ya'll?

Mari: Imma go up to her door, and be like "Why you all up in Roc's kool-aid, and don't even know the flavor!?"

Mi-Mi: Mari...

Mari: Don't Mari me you guys know i hate her the most outta all of them.!

La'La: Mari just let it go.

Cash: YA'LL HURRY BACK INTO THE LIVINGROOM BET IS BACK FROM BREAK!.

We all rushed into the livingroom slid under our blankets, and sat on the floor; we couldn't wait to see MB dance against the OMG Girlz.(We all knew MB would win)

Terence: Welcome back To B. !  
(Crowd): *SCREAMS*

Rocsi: And i have Mindless Behavior&& The OMG Girlz over here on my side, bout to blow the roof offa here with a dance battle!

(Crowd): Yeaaaaa!

Cash: I just wanna see my man Princeton though!

La'La: And my boo Ray Ray.

Mi-Mi: My Prodigy.

Mari: And my man Roc.

Terence: Ye-Uh! Dj Markie-Mark get it poppin'!

*Yea Sh-shawty what's ya' name; what's yo' number? You heard about my age?...*

That was our song right there. We loved number 1# Girl, But we ADORED Girls Talkin' Bout. Princeton started hittin' the dougie, Ray Ray&&Prod slipped right into krunk dancing. Roc just did his own thing. Killin' it (Like always).

Cash: Look at my baby killin' the OMG Girlz!

Mari:Princeton ain't the only one gettin' it. Roc keeps it original!

La'La: Yea ight, but Ray Ray lookin' good tho!

Mi-Mi: Them OMG thangs is lookin' stank!

Cash: Now that was hater-ish.

Mi-Mi: Whatever.

Now it was the OMG Girlz turn to take the stage they was doing the same thing as MB. Kinda made them look like followers.

Rocsi: Ohhhh! Babydoll is killin' em'

La'La: Shut yo' ass up Rocsi you think you bad cause you on TV!.

Cash: Right!

Terence: Alright crowd who do you think won?

Rocsi: OMG Girlz?

(Crowd): Yeaaa!

Terence: Or MB?!

(Crowd): WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rocsi: Looks like the winner is...MINDLESS BEHAVIORRRR!

(Crowd): YAYYYYYYY!

(All of us): *Screams*

Mari: I knew they would win they always do!.

Mi-Mi: No doubt!

Terence: Good job Mb!, OMG Girlz what would you like to say to Mb?

Star: Aye we tried; we still got that flame in our style.

(Crowd): Yeaaaaaa! Wooooooo!

Rocsi: Alright this has been BET love ya' safe PEACE!

La'La: Please the OMG Girlz knew they caught a beat down.

*Door Creaks*

?: Im home! were are my little girls?

Cash: It's MOM!

(Mari's POV)

Cash's mom came through the door with bags we all guess she had bought us stuff (Mindless Behavior stuff) We all loved Cash's mom she is so funny, and nice; We all see her as our mom.

Cash: So whatchu' buy us momma?

Cash's Mom: Why do you think i always buy you guys things?

La'La: Did you get us something?

Cash's Mom: Duh! you know i did.!

We all laughed. Cash's mom gave me a Roc Bracelet, La'La Ray Ray earings, Cash A Princeton necklace, And Mi-Mi a pair of gemstone Prodigy glasses.

La'La: Thanks Momma i like these earrings imma wear them errday!

Cash's Mom: Haha you're welcome sweetie.

Mi-Mi: Yea! I love these sunglasses imma be swagged out like my boo Prod!.

Cash: I will NEVER loose this Princeton Necklace!

Mari: Im in LOVE with this Roc bracelet!

Cash's Mom: Im glad you like your gifts, but this is not it.

La'La: What is it Momma!?

We seen Cash's mom pulling out 4 pieces of paper, with alot of writing on it...I COULDN'T BELIVE MY EYES!.

(All of us): OH MY GOSH! MINDLESS BEHAVIOR CONCERT TICKETS!.

Cash's Mom: Yep, Vip for backstage too!

La'La: OH MY GOSHHHH!

La'La started crying.

Mi-Mi: La'La why you all sad?

La'La: Gurl these are tears of JOY! im far from sad!

Cash: OH MY GOSH WERE SEEING MINDLESS BEHAVIORRR! MY BOO PRINCETON!

Mi-Mi: MY MAN PROD!

La'La: MY BOO RAY RAY! she said wiping her tears.

Mari: AND MY HUSBAND ROC!

La'La: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFEEEEE! said La'La dramatically.

Aye:) Things just got good. I Hope you guys like this Review, and Favorite for chapter Stay Mindless!


End file.
